Two worlds
by LPaLLtHEwAY
Summary: Lucas is trying to find inspiration to write again but what will happen after the robbery? Leyton fic,please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story for FanFiction, so please read and tell if I should continue it.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas Scott is a 24 year old man,He lives in small town called Tree Hill and is coaching basketball team at Tree Hill wrote a novel,_An unkindness of Ravens,_while he was still in high school ,now he is strugling to write the next one,It is not that he doesn´t want, it´s that he lost his inspiration and he is trying to find it again so that he could do something he loves.

He was driving somewhere outside the needed to leave just to clear his head and maybe find that inspiration to write was almost no one on the road.

He stopped at the gas station .He filled the gas and went in to pay .As he was waiting to pay he looked around the small shop,there were only a few people there and then he saw _her._

She had blonde hair with minimal curls and beautiful green had never seen something more beautiful than this girl,he couldn´t believe how beautiful this person then realized that he was staring at her and saw her looking at him,He felt a little embarassed so he just smiled softly at her and felt releafe when she smiled was sure that that was the most gorgeus smile he´s ever at her made him forget everything what was happening around was sure something special about this girl.

He was so distracted by her that he didn´t notice that some man came in and started yelling.

At first he didn´t realize what he was saying but then he heard was holding a gun in his left hand and the other hand was bleeding.

«Stay where you are and nobody will get hurt» he yelled as the others were standing aside of him with their hands in the air.

«You» he said to the cashier as he walked up to him «give me all the money you have» he said to the cashier as he pointed a gun toward his head «and give me your car keys» he ordered again

«H-here,take it» the cashier said narvously. The burglar took the money and keys and turned to them.

Lucas just stood there and he simply couldn´t move. He was just praying that everything will be alright.

«I am gonna go now and don´t you dare to call the police» he said angrily and randomly started shooting around the small shop. Everybody started screaming and throwing themselves trying to find some cover. Lucas ran as he suddenly felt that he fell down and someone was beneath him. He looked down and saw that girl from learlier. He locked his blue eyes with hers as he felt his stomach switched.

He then realized that he was probably crushing her as he lifted himself up from her.

«Um…hh…I´m sorry…here…» he said apologizely as he helped her sat up and gave her hand. He was sure that he felt eletricity ran through his whole soft skin under his almost made him forget that thay were in the middle of shooting.

«It´s okay…we need to stay here now» she whispered as they both sat close to each other and waited.

When they hear him leave they immediately went to see if anyone was injured.

And there was one man lying on the floor and covered in blood. Every one were around him still in shock from what happened.

Lucas called the police and explained them what happened.

«Okay,the police said they´ll be here in about half an hour» he said to the rest of them.

«Hey,um…I´m Peyton,Peyton Sawyer» the girl said to him.

«I´m Lucas Scott» he smiled and shake his hand with hers « You wanna go for a walk?» he asked her as she nodded her head.

Outside was very hot for the spring time. They were walking in silence trying to clear their heads after everything what happened.

**A/N:okay,this is short,but as I´ve said,tell if it good and should I continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months since the robbery happened.

Lucas has finished his second book and now he is going to New York to meet his publishers. His writing came out of the first,he was struggling with his inspiration but after that incident at the gas station,it was like everything it was something with that beautiful blonde girl he met there but he didn´t like to think about that much. She was just an ordinary girl after all.

Then why was he still thinking about her?

-----

The meeting went great. They all agreed to publish his book in 3 weeks after seed processing that has to be done.

Lucas was on his way home when he saw little diner just outside the town so he decided to come by. There were only a few people in the diner. The inside walls were red and were covered with amazing pictures. He stared at them in pure delight. He stayed like that until an older woman came to him and asked him if he wanted something to eat.

«I´d like just a cup of coffee,please» he ordered with a smile. He sat in the corner of the little diner.

«Here´s your coffee,sir» the waitress said.

At the sound of that voice he looked up and saw her. That beautiful blonde girl who he already met. This is not happening,he thought to himself.

«Hey,um…» he stuttered not knowing how she would react.

_Maybe she doesn´t even recognize him, or maybe she doesn´t remember him. Of course she doesn´t,it´s been two freaking months. What normal person would remember someone they met at the gas station? _

As he was thinking to himself she said « Hey, you´re that guy who fell over me when the robbery happened» .

He blushed a little. _She does remember that´s a good sign. What sign? There´s no any signs? Maybe she has a boyfriend?_

« Are you okay?» she asked him worriedly.

«Oh,sorry» he could feel his cheeks burning now « yeah,I´m fine, sorry again» he managed to speak « I´m Lucas» he said.

«Yes, I remember you» she said. « Do you mind if I sit here? « she asked him.

«No, not at all» he said. « So,what are you doing here?»

« Well,as you can see I work here,but this is just temporary thing,you know, just to earn some money» she explained.

«And what do you plan after this?»

«I want to open art gallery in Tree Hill» she said.

«In Tree Hill?» he repeated.

« Yeah, you live there right,my father has a house there but he is always travelling beacuse of the work so I want to use it and make a place for me to work» she explained to him.

«Wow,that´s great,Peyton» he smiled. «So,these pictures here,did you draw all that?» he asked.

«Yes,I did» she nodded.

«Wow,they are fascinating» he said. «Thanks,but you don´t have to overdo,I mean,they are not that special,they are just pictures and…» she stopped when she saw him smirking at her.

«What?» she asked.

«Nothing» he smiled at her again.

«It´s not nothing, and you´re still smiling,tell me what it is» she said almost annoyed by him.

« You are so cute when you´re rambling» he admitted and she looked away trying desperatily to hide her blush.

« So how come that you are in New York?» she asked trying to change the subject.

«Well, I finished writing my second novel and now they want to publish it» he said happily.

«That´s awesome,Luke» she said.

It was already 4 pm and Lucas had to go back to Tree Hill beacuse he promised Haley,his best friend,to watch over Jamie.

«Sorry,I should get going, I really enjoyed talking to you Peyton» he said as he stood up.

«I enjoyed talking to you,too» she said smilingly.

«Call me when you come to Tree Hill, see ya» he said and then left.

He was smiling almost all his way back home. He simply couldn´t believe that he would met _her _again.

------

The rest of the day Lucas spent watching over Jamie,his little nephew, and watching TV.

-------

**Okay,I know it´s been long since I updated but I´ve been very busy with school and everything so here it is my second chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it, and please LEAVE A REVIEW. =)**


End file.
